


He May Be an Ass but Consider: He Has Reasons

by myglassesaredirty (orphan_account)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i can't sleep so i wrote this, literally it is 1:30 in the morning, request, shawn being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Summary: Shawn just does not take the chief's very reasonable advice to heart.There is a reason.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Shawn Spencer & Karen Vick, karen vick & burton "gus" guster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	He May Be an Ass but Consider: He Has Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get to you, and sorry it's short but I literally wrote this in half an hour and I need to get to sleep and there was virtually no other way I would remember to write this because I'm binging Parks & Rec and I miss Left Behind. Here you are, I hope you like it!

For as long as Shawn has been alive, he does things for exactly three reasons: 1) to live, 2) to eat, and 3) to get attention. When he was born, his dad says, Shawn pulled off the trifecta for the most dramatic birth of all time, and to this day, Shawn does not think that he will ever be able to top his birth. The first time he cried was because he was hungry.

That being said, Shawn could very easily have told the chief and every detective at the SBPD that he was hyperobservant (as his dad trained him to be) instead of psychic, but what would be the fun in that? Where is the attention? The drama? The situation that causes the vein in Lassie’s forehead to pop out?

So, right now, he is stuck in the chief’s office with Lassie, Jules, and Gus, and he is trying to “divine” something about a very dangerous individual (okay, yes, his dad did give him the information, but so what, attention is attention), and he finally cracks open one eye after his show and studies Chief Vick.

She twists her lips. “Okay, here’s what I want: Spencer, you and Guster go home. I don’t mean to the Psych office, I mean  _ go home. _ O’Hara, Lassiter, set up a task force and be careful. I’ll help.” Karen shuts the case folder closed, and some of the papers on her desk flutter into the air. “Dismissed.”

Shawn raises his hand. “Uh, Chief, what position do I get in the task force?”

Karen narrows her eyes. “None, Mr. Spencer. You and Mr. Guster are to go home and be safe. I’ll call Henry if I have to, but you are not to be involved with this.”

Shawn tilts his head. “Chief, I simply will not accept that.”

Gus elbows him.

Karen rests her fists on her desk and leans forward. “Well, that’s too bad, because this is too dangerous a mission for an untrained  _ psychic _ to be a part of.”

“I’m going to be on that task force.”

No one has ever heard Chief Vick yell. They’ve heard her angry voice, they’ve heard her disappointed voice, but none of them in this room have ever heard her yell.

Until today.

Karen slams her hand on her desk. “Mr. Spencer, I do not know what I did for you to disrespect me the way that you do, but I  _ am _ the chief of police and I will call your father to make sure you are no longer a part of this case. Are we clear?”

Shawn blinks. “Uh, Ch-Chief, I wasn’t ever trying to disrespect you, I swear.”

She points toward the bench outside her office. “You, sit out there and wait for Henry. I do not trust you. Mr. Guster, you sit with him. Lassiter, O’Hara, do as I said and set up the task force.”

Lassie and Jules nod and scoot out of her office as quickly as possible. Shawn steps out into the bullpen and sits heavily on the wooden bench that is oh so uncomfortable.

Boy, is his dad going to rip him a new one.

*

Gus, however, stays behind.

Every bone in his body is begging him to step outside the chief’s office and sit with Shawn until Henry picks them up and drives them to Red Robin or takes them back home and bribes them into staying put with his masterful steak.

But Shawn is his best friend, and he never meant to disrespect Chief Vick. Gus knows the reason, and he thinks it’s fair if both sides are heard.

Karen sighs and rubs her forehead. “You better have a damn good reason for being in here, Guster.”

Gus nods. “Look, I know it seems like Shawn is being an ass – and he is, he does that sometimes – but I want you to understand: he genuinely was not trying to be rude to you or disregard your advice entirely. He has no idea he’s doing it half the time.”

Karen’s hand drops. “And you know this how? Why?”

Gus licks his lips and takes a step forward. “You know Herb was here before you. I don’t even need to tell you that. But Shawn blames Herb for breaking apart his family. Henry always said that Herb made him work more hours than was necessary, and as far as I’m aware, that’s true.”

Karen hums. “Henry was a damn good cop.”

Gus nods again. “Yeah! Yeah, he was. Well, Shawn hates Herb a lot, and I guess he naturally takes that out on you.” He clears his throat. “To be honest, Chief, he always thought his dad should have been the chief of police. He loves you, don’t get him or me wrong, but Henry will always be our favorite cop – Jules is putting up a fight for that spot with Shawn, but no cop is taking Henry’s place for me – and Shawn always wanted that for his dad.”

“You’re making a wonderful case here, Mr. Guster. I want you out of my office.”

“Look, Shawn doesn’t always understand when he’s being an ass. Everyone else can tell, but not him. And he should listen to more police officers than just Jules and Henry. But I want you to understand where he’s coming from. He’s not doing it just to be mean.”

Karen smiles at him. “Thank you, Mr. Guster. I’m still calling Henry and making sure he picks you up.”

“Thank you very much, I do not think Shawn would listen to you otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a comment below or go to my tumblr, @ my-glasses-are-dirty, and tell me what you think!


End file.
